1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag support apparatus, more specifically, a pair of support rods of a golf bag are expanded to stand on a plane; through the specialty of not easily slipping of a pair of steel wires pressing against onto the a positioning element, the said support rods and the support body position respectively and stably at an expanded angle, thereby make the golf bag stand on the said plane without sliding down.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the support apparatus of a traditional golf bag, referring to FIG. 7, usually has a longitudinal fixed body (11) disposed on the surface of a golf bag (1); a pivot joint block (12) is disposed at the upper end of the said fixed body (11); a pair of support rods (13) extending downward are symmetrically and pivotally disposed on two respective sides of the said pivot joint block (12); an elastic element (14) is disposed between the sides of the two support rods (13) adjacent to the pivot joint end; two distal ends of the said elastic element (14) respectively joint the said support rods (13); a pair of steel wires (15) extending downward are symmetrically disposed on the sides of the said support rods (13) adjacent to the said elastic element (14); the distal ends of the said steel wires (15) connect with the inner edge of a support body (16) on the bottom edge of the said golf bag (1); one end of the said support body (16) is pivotally disposed on the bottom edge of the said golf bag (1); a positioning element (151) is sleeved on between the said steel wires (15); when in use, the said support rods (13) are spread outward; by standing on a plane at a certain angle, the said support rods (13) and the support body (16) enable the golf bag (1) to stand on the said plane.
However, the surface of the said steel wires (15) are covered only by two ends of the said positioning element (151) in order to fix and prevent the said support rods (13) from further expanding outward; the strength of the said positioning element (15) covering on the said steel wires (15) is limited; after a certain usage time, the said positioning element (151) tends to slide down and that causes the said support rods (13) to expand outward and thereby makes the golf bag (1) unable to stably stand on the said plane; furthermore, the said steel wires (15) exposing outside the surface of the golf bag (1) may easily be bumped and damaged.
In view of the mentioned situation, in order to improve the shortcomings of the said conventional golf bag support apparatus, the inventor of the present invention, following long-term diligent researches and experiments, finally culminated in the development and design of the present invention of a golf bag support apparatus.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bag support apparatus with a pair of support rods extending downward and symmetrically disposed on the opening side rim of the said golf bag; a pair of steel wires are symmetrically disposed at one end of the opening where the said support rods are adjacent to the golf bag; the said steel wires go through an opening near the central area of the golf bag, extend downward to the bottom edge of the golf bag along the inner edge thereof, go through another opening of the said bottom edge and protrude the golf bag; a positioning element is disposed on the circumferential rim of the said opening; a support body is pivotally disposed at one distal end of the said steel wires penetrated the bottom edge of the golf bag; when the said support rods are spread to stand on a plane, the specialty of not easily slipping of the said steel wires pressing against onto the positioning element enables the said support rods and the support body to position respectively and stably at an expanded angle, thereby makes the golf bag stand on the said plane without sliding down.
To enable a further understanding of the object, the shape, the features of the structure and the device as well as the efficiency thereof, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.